


I did it for you

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: When you are worried and you can't fulfill your missions, there is always a handsome cowboy who is there to help you.





	

You didn’t know if you were angry at yourself, angry at world, angry at anything. You were good agent, you really were. Shooting range was your favorite place, you actually even managed to won with Reinhardt once when it came to wrestling. But every time going on mission with someone, you failed. You failed hard and by now no one was hurt because of that, but if you were going to be still that reckless, it would also change. Or they would say you to leave.

The bullet hit not near the target as your hands were shaking with the anger. You shouted in anger and you kicked the crates next to you, regretting that immediately as you felt the pain in your foot. 

“Woah there, darling” you heard the voice behind you and arms wrapped around your form. You even didn’t have to turn around your head to know actually, who was that – only one man in Overwatch only one person smelled like a walking ashtray with scent of alcohol. 

“You need help, Jesse?” you asked, lowering your gun. You wanted to say something, but a steady arm raised your hand again.

“No” he said, his warm and thick accent showing through and it send shivers down your spines. Minute ago you were so nervous, right now everything calmed down and you felt much more patient right now. 

“But I can help you” he smiled, helping you to properly aim in the middle of the target. “And now, pull the trigger” he said lightly and you did as he said, the bullet fleeing straight into the center. 

The time passed in the nice measure. McCree show you some simple tricks but more than the actual thing that passed your nerve was his voice. He didn’t know, but the truth was that in one moment your mind started to wonder away from the shooting range, imaging how wonderful it would be to feel his arms and his voice in more…intimidate situation. You mentally slapped yourself as you felt that you let your imagination wander too much. “Thank you, Jesse” you said, shaking your head a bit when it seemed that he finished training you. 

“No need to thank me. I did it for you. Just tell me how tomorrow’s mission will go” he said, ruffling your hair. Before you could say something more, he turned around to move away, waving you goodbye as he went for a dinner. 

~  
All of your group decided to celebrate your first successful mission, but all the evening your eyes wandered to McCree. He was also going to talk with you, but every time your gazes met, someone wanted to congratulate you, or asked him about something. Finally, excusing yourself about being tired, you went to your room, grabbing a bottle of your favorite liquid all along and two glasses. You waved with them to a cowboy, hoping that he would come to a conclusion.

You didn’t have to wait long as soon he showed up in your doorstep, leaning against the frame of the door. “Leaving your own celebration so early?” he said in a teasing tone, though you could hear that he clearly wasn’t upset that you two were here alone. You didn’t turn into hearing his steps, pouring the alcohol into two glasses, taking them and turning around to handle one to him with a smile on your face. You then sat down, crossing your legs “Well, if you want, you can go. But if you want…you can also stay” you could say that there was a glimpse in his eyes as he took a huge sip.

Jesse came closer, placing the glass on the table beside your chair. His hands were placed on the both sides of you, as he leaned, his shining lips close to yours. “And if I stay?” he asked in a husky voice and that made your cheeks flare up with red color. 

“I think that I would think of few things” you murmured lightly, reaching your hand to stroke his cheek. He hesitated no more, capturing your lips in passionate kiss. You pulled him closer as both of you shared a kiss, his teeth gently grabbing your bottom lips. You gasped in surprise as he suddenly lifted you, taking you into the bed, sitting down and placing you on his laps.

He quickly pull your shirt off you, unclipping your bra that he carelessly threw on the floor. “So beautiful” he sighed, his hands roaming on your body. Then his human hand pinched your nipple as his mouths wandered down your neck, his teeth marking down you neck in the accompany of your gasp and moans. Your one hand gripped the handful of his hair as the other one started to undo his shirt. He helped your struggle shaking it off as his mouths finally found your breast. 

“J-Jesse” you gasped, titling your head back, trying to bring him even closer as the warmth of his body and the pleasure started to heat your body. “Stop teasing” you managed to breath out, but it actually turned out to sound more like a weak plead. Jesse moved his mouth away from you, a trail of saliva dropping from his lips. 

“You really want this, darling?” he asked, both lust and insurance visible in his voice. As much as you tell he wanted to go father, he wouldn’t never do it without your consent.  
“I am sure, Jesse. I want it. I want you” you smiled, kissing his lips. You could already felt your arousal and would swear that by now, your underwear would be soaking wet. He nodded, laying you down on the bed, quickly undoing his belt as you took of your trousers and pants. When finally both of you were naked, he placed a soft kiss upon your lips as he slowly pushed himself into you.

You moaned loudly, the feeling of him inside of you was so overwhelming, so good that you wished to stay like this forever. McCree kissed you again, groaning into your mouths. When both of you adjusted to the feeling, he started to move inside you, at first slowly, but with every minute his pace grew faster. You also started to rock your hips to match his movements, not even trying to stop yourself from moaning and you also heard Jesse going vocal. 

Soon you felt the hot knot in your lower body building up and coming closer to the release. “O-oh, J-jesse!” you stuttered, trying to let him know that you were close to the release, but your words were failing you. He nodded, his peace became more erratic and by the look of his face he was also going to finish. With few more thrusts, you both came, shouting each other names.

You both laid there, painting heavily as you looked into each other eyes. Neither of you felt the need of say anything. Soon both of you fell asleep into yours embrace, more peaceful and happy than ever in your life.


End file.
